Death of A Brother
by Gametime99
Summary: <html><head></head>When darkness shrouds the world of Mobius, Sonic and Tails go to confront the powerful Dark Rancon... not knowing the tragedy would come as a result. Contains Character Death, minor Sonamy, and a little Tailsmo. First Sonic fic and one-shot.</html>


**Welcome, one and all, to my latest creation, co-authored by my good friend,Manias 3.0! Now, just so we're all clear, neither of us hate Tails. In fact, he's in my Top 5 favorite Sonic characters. Well, let's rock!**

...

Deep down underneath the surface, there lived a great evil dwelling in the heart of Mobius. This being slept in darkness for eons. But the time came to be awakened. The figure was what looked like to be a dog-dragon hybrid, encircled in a black fog. Growling, he opened his blood-red eyes. _It's time,_ he rumbled, _for darkness to rule over Mobius once again. I have waited ten thousand years to be reborn. Now, the time as come for me, Dark Rancon, to rise again! _The dark figure stretched his dragon-like wings out, breaking the earth around them. His arms and legs tremored with black chaos surging through them. He flew up to the surface where bright light surrounded him. The sun. "It's been far too long, my old nemesis," he said to it. "But now, the time has rising where darkness rules. You are no longer needed." With that, the dark dog-dragon shot a stream of darkness directly at the sun, and shrouded the entire planet in total darkness, thus giving him more power. He laughed evilly as he built himself a dark fortress made of the rocks and earth near him. The Dark age of Mobius had begun.

...

Meanwhile, in a small shop in Downtown Metropolis, one of our heroes, Miles Prower, or Tails, as everyone called him, was busy working on his prize plane: the X Tornado. He grinned to himself as he tightened a lose bolt on the wing. Suddenly, the room got dark as the light outside went out. Tails paused and peered out the window. The sun had disappeared! But how? Tails grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number engrained in his head. A number that belonged to his very best friend and brother: Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic immediately picked up. He sounded calm, but Tails could tell he was struggling to hide a hint of panic in his voice. "Tails! I guess you noticed, eh?"

"Yeah, the sun just went out!" Tails almost yelled into the mouthpiece. "And it's too early in the years for a solar eclipse!"

"Calm down, buddy," Sonic tried to reassure him, "It's probably Eggman again. And THAT means that I'll need your help to stop him. Are you with me?"

Tails smiled a bit, then said, "Yeah, you bet!" With that, he hung up the phone, brought his flashlight among other things, and headed off to Sonic's house.

...

Several hours later, the X-Tornado, which contained Sonic and Tails, landed at the front entrance of the mysteriously undefended space fortress. The plan was for Sonic and Tails to confront whoever or whatever was behind the solar blackout, while Knuckles and Teams Dark and Rose used the Master Emerald to restore the sun. Sonic took this to mean that there was a welcoming commitee waiting for them. "Gear up, little bro. I think there's a welcoming commitee waiting for us in there," said Sonic.

"I bet it's all Egg Pawns and Buzz Bombers, like always," said Tails.

Sonic nodded. He had a bad feeling about this. Almost like a little voice inside himself was telling him that Eggman _wasn't _the sinister force behind the blackened sun, but rather something else... something ancient... dark... and evil.

Sonic didn't mention his concerns to Tails as he and the young fox geared up. Tails brought two laser guns with him: one was sleek and shiny, while the other looked as though Tails had just started working on it. Sonic, on the other hand, put the seven Chaos Emeralds... wherever he usually put things like rings and the Emeralds.

"You ready, bro?" asked Sonic.

Tails nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

"Then let's do this," said Sonic.

The two young heroes then entered the fortress. It was almost pitch black inside, with only a little light coming from torch brackets on the walls.

An uneasy feeling crept over Tails as he reached for one of his laser guns, only to find them mysteriously missing. "Sonic-" said Tails, before a silky voice rang out in the darkness.

_"Looking for something, young kit?"_

Tails and Sonic turned around to find a being that looked like a fusion of a dragon and a dog clad in a dark cloak leering at them. In one of his clawed hands, he held one of Tails' laser guns... or, what was left of it.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Dark Rancon, master of darkness and new ruler of Mobius," the dragon-dog said. "And you two must be... some kind of mutant weasel and rat."

"The politically correct terms are 'hedgehog' and 'fox'. And we were wondering if you could maybe bring back the sun," said Sonic.

"Hmm... I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," said Rancon.

"Huh?" said Sonic, scratching his neck like he always did when he was confused.

"Means 'no.'" explained Rancon.

"Well, to be honest, I was kinda hoping you'd say that," said Sonic as he took a fighter's pose alongside Tails.

Dark Rancon laughed a short and cold laugh, which almost sounded like a bark. "You two fools think you can defeat _me?!_ HA! Bring back the sun, my big toe! I'll show you what _real_ power is!"_  
><em>

And with that, the battle to restore the sun began. But, as Sonic and Tails quickly learned, Rancon's power was like nothing they'd ever faced before. His mastery of dark magic made Dark Gaia and Mephiles The Dark look like carnival magicians. It wasn't long before Sonic and Tails were down on the ground before Dark Rancon, gasping for much needed air as the dark tyrant stood before them, laughing triumphantly.

"Any last words, Rat? Or, perhaps from you, weasel?" Rancon hissed, ready to end the fools who thought they could beat him.

Tails saw something out of the corner of his eye: a small beam of sunlight. "Yeah," he said. "Let there be light!"

"'Let there be-WHAT?!" yelled Rancon as an ever-growing patch of sunlight started to burn his flesh. "Wha- what is happening?!"

"Ever hear of the Master Emerald?" asked Sonic.

Tails frowned as he thought of something. "Sonic, whose ship are they using?"

...

Meanwhile, near the sun, a large space aircraft carrier hovered, firing a beam as green as life itself, which was dispelling the blackness that shrouded the sun. On the bridge of said ship, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Omega, Amy Rose, Cream and her pet chao Chesse, and Silver the Hedgehog sat, monitoring the beam's progress.

Shadow turned around to face the hog-tied forms of Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik and his latest stooges. "Can't tell you how much we appreciate you loaning us your ship, Doctor," he said.

Eggman simply yelled a muffled threat.

...

Back at the battle, Dark Rancon had decided to embrace the oldest and noblest of forgotten pirate traditions: run away.

"Give it up, Rancon!" Sonic shouted up at the retreating figure in the remaining shadows, "You're done!"

"Not quite, my fine rat," Rancon sneered. He rummaged for something underneath his cloak. Tails knew what it was immediately: it was the new laser gun he'd been working on. It was just a prototype, but it was still quite effective. "Sonic, LOOK OUT!" Right before Rancon shot, Tails ran into Sonic, shoved him aside, and took the blow. Sonic looked up just in time to see his little buddy being torn to shreds by the laser. "NOOOOOOOOO!" The light stopped, and Tails dropped to the ground like a wet doll. Sonic crawled over to his broken buddy. "Tails?" he called, hoping to gain some reaction. Tails just opened one of his eyes and said, "My...big brother...it's time to...kick...some butt..."

"Kick death's butt, Tails! I still need you!" Sonic tried to keep the tears out of his eyes, but he just couldn't. How could anyone be so cruel as to take his only best friend...no, his little brother?!

"S-Sonic? I like...I like it better...when you smile..."

"Tails! Don't leave, bro. Hang in there!"

"Remember me...when...you...smile..." Before the fallen hero's eyes, the glowing image of a green and yellow plant-girl with small buds growing out of the sides of her head and pure white petals forming a dress of sorts. Tails knew who it was. Cosmo the Seedrian. She had been the first woman who had truly captured his heart that wasn't a Badnik. She held out her hand. Tails reached for it, not with his hand but with his soul. And with that, Tails sighed, and opened his eyes no more. Sonic felt his fur grow cold, and limp. He was left in shock. "No... No! Tails, come back, buddy! D-don't go!" Sonic begged his brother's body.

Dark Rancon grinned and said, "Death of a brother. How touching. I might almost cry, but I can't because you're next, Rat."

Sonic didn't answer him at once. but he buried his face in Tails' fur. _I swear, I'll avenge you, little bro!_ Then he stood up. Gathering all the energy he needed, he summoned the strength from the Chaos Emeralds, turning into what looked like Super Sonic. But this time, his fur turned a brighter shade of gold than it ever had been, his eyes turned as blue as a summer day, like Tails' had been, and his sneakers were that of his fallen friend's. Growling in rage, he yelled at Rancon, "I'll CRUSH YOU!" and charged into battle.

"Wha-what is this?!" screamed Dark Rancon as a most unpleasent sensation ran throughout his whole body: fear.

"BURN IN HELL! CHAOS LANCE!" roared Sonic, who had acheived greater power than Super Sonic or even Hyper Sonic. He had somehow unlocked the power of Ultimate Sonic, a living god with power that could give Enerjak a run for his Mobians. A medieval-style lance of pure chaos energy appeared in Ultimate Sonic's hand. Before the frightened Dark Rancon could fire his weapon, Ultimate Sonic impaled him. Light appeared out of the dragon-dog's every oriface before he exploded in a blast of light.

His vengeance obtained, Ultimate Sonic powered down to Hyper Sonic, then Super Sonic, then finally the drained, but triumphant, normal Sonic. The exhausted hero made his way over to the corpse of Miles Prower. He had been the one who had saved the day this time, not him.

...

"Sonic, are you all right? That Chaos Energy reading was huge! Almost as high as Enerjak's had been-" said Knuckles as Sonic boarded the ship, before taking notice of what was in Sonic's hands. "N-no... it can't be!" cried Knuckles.

Sonic placed Tails' body on the floor of the bridge. Then he fell to his knees and began to cry. One by one, everyone else began to do the same. Sonic began cradling Tails' head in his arms while Amy placed her hand on his back.

The only person who didn't join in at first was Shadow. The black-and-crimson hedgehog didn't think he could take it. To him, it was Maria all over again. But, eventually, the dam bursted, and he ended up joining the gang in their grief.

...

They say you can tell how much a person, or fox, was loved by how many people show up to their funeral. When word got out that Miles 'Tails' Prower, had died to save the planet, nearly everyone you could think of was there. From the President of the United Federation to Scourage the Hedgehog had come to pay their last respects. Even Eggman, despite having been royally ticked that his ship had been commandeered when they could've just asked rather than holding him prisoner, came to say his good-byes to a mere child who might've been his superior in nearly every way.

For Sonic, he had to use every once of his willpower not to punch the next person who told him that Tails was in "a better place," or that, "he's with Cosmo now."

...

Finally, the time came for Tails' euelogy. Sonic was to give it.

"Tails... was like a little brother to me. I'm pretty sure everyone here knows this. I found him one day in the woods. His parents had been killed in an accident on the way home from the hospital after he had just been born. I took him in, taught him everything I know, and became sort of like a big brother to him. But, in my experience, rare is it that the pupil outshines the master. Tails died to save me, so that I could defeat Dark Rancon and save the world. That, in my opinion, makes him a far greater hero than I'll ever be. Tails, wherever you are, I hope you finally have everything you should've had: loving parents and the girl of your dreams," Sonic said, before dismounted the stage. As he passed by her, Sonic took a good long look at Amy, and felt something he'd never actually felt before: warmth blooming in his chest. Not long after he felt this, Sonic walked off into the pouring rain.

...

A few months later, we find Sonic sitting in a chair at a desk. His eyes are bloodshot, with bags underneath them. He looks bluer than his fur and quills, and his face is pale. To top it off, he looks thinner than usual, as though he hasn't been eating right. Before him sits a letter. The wreck of a hedgehog looks it over.

_Dear Tails,_  
><em>Long time no see, buddy. It hasn't been easy, these past few months without you by my side. Well, to be honest, that's an understatement. Nothing's been the same since you died. I can hardly eat, I don't go for runs anymore, and I can't sleep at night, but when I do I have nightmares. I pray that I have enough left in me to protect the one thing I now realize I can't live without.<em>

_That's Amy. It's weird. After all these years of brushing her off, I think I've fallen for her. I don't know how I should tell her. Now I know what you felt when you fell for Cosmo. How is she, anyway?_

_Well, that's about it for now. I've been hearing rumors that a pair of new villains called Gametime and Seaside Sally have been attacking a few small towns with an army of oversized toy soldiers. Weird, but with a handle like 'Gametime' not much you can do._

_Your pal,_  
><em>Sonic.<em>

**That's a wrap on this project, but this series has only just begun! Join me and Manias 3.0 as we tell the tale of our depressed and guilt-ridden hero's war against me and Manias in a pirate suit!**

***sound of someone getting kicked***

**YOW! That hurt! Anyways, stay tuned. And Please Review, it really helps. Also, I know some parts are a tad shaky and maybe a bit rushed, but it's my first one-shot, so it's no biggie.**

**End of Line**


End file.
